Speed Reading
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Sort of drabble. slight MimoriCougar. One day while fixing a crashed computer network, courtesy of the lazy engineering units, Cougar and Mimori have a small conversation on books while having thoughts of each other.


Speed Reading

Cougar x Mimori

A/N: This is my first S-Cry-d fanfic and probably my last. Inspiration for this fanfic was a fic about Mimori and Cougar. This is my favorite couple in the series partially because I don't Ryuho deserves Mimori and Kazuma only makes me laugh because of his ways. Plus Ryuho acts too much like a pmsing bitch half the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own S-cry-d.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was like a fly buzzing around the watermelons, always distracting and easily seen. Mimori contemplated as she listened diligently to the sound of tools, clicks, and her own heart beating fast, maybe as fast as it could possibly go.

Performing the network connections quickly, since she obviously had become her own engineer half the time, Mimori wondered whether or not there really was a fly flying around. (Where were the technicians when she needed them?)

Today had been awful and she knew that she'd have to come up with a report within the hour to the High Commander. Too bad that the ENTIRE research network computers had gone nuts half an hour before when she went to print out her data. The main network computer had lost all information due to a shortage that she had no idea on how it happened.

Then there was Cougar.

She could swear the man had no job other than to bug her.

He was like a fly to the scent of watermelons, a monkey scenting trouble when he saw it. His mouth and constant talk added to the irritation she already felt with arguing with one of the technicians that were supposed to be there within a half an hour.

As she reached for the last tool, a piece of electric tape, she felt her fingers come in contact with a hand that was warm to the touch and caused a gentle shiver flow down her back. Her skin was on fire much like the combustion of engines at the NASCAR speed ways back in the day, a tumultuous amount of energy just passing through one touch.

Taking it and trying to calm her damned to be heart, Mimori taped the last wire down in place.

"Press the button on th-"

"I've got it." That was the only thing she hated about that man really. He didn't listen well though he was highly perceptive when he wished to be. Too bad that he often was about her. She heard the beginning whir of the computer begin with a new completely empty memory drive which in turn had become her justification for her report's missing in action status when she would go to see the head honcho.

That was when she noticed him again.

She really wondered what he saw in those pink glasses. They hid his eyes when he didn't want her to watch them but he also drove with them on. She didn't know whether it was just simply curiosity but she would trade a date just to see the same sight he saw when he put the retro things on.

He really was something else though he did have the buzzing effect of a fly on her.

"Anyway, Miss Minori, I was wondering ifyouwouldliketogotodinnerwithmetonight?" His altar power was used causing Mimori to grimace. She didn't like doing neither fast things nor fast relationships. In fact she was more of a slow and steady type of girl but she did tend to enjoy the secret thrill of going a little faster than normal. Cougar just went too fast all the time.

"Mimori." He also never got her name right. When Ryuho had made it clear that she was nothing to him, Mimori had wanted to leave HOLY, but she knew that she had a job to do there. She also realized after many endless nights that she could just try to let go as she supposed she should have done as a child. His crystal had long been cast away from her neck to stay in her closet with her other pieces of jewelry, the little assortment she had.

There was just one question she had to ask Cougar if she would dare to even be desperate as the eighteen year old virgin that she was to ask him out or accept his request.

"Mr. Cougar, do you do anything that isn't fast?"

His counter was perfect. Mirror the question to irritate the closer.

"Well, do you do anything that isn't slow, Miss Minori?"

Considering that Mimori was irritated, she shrugged off his counter and simply answered first.

"I speed read. It was the only way I ever got all of my classes and reports finished at college." He looked surprised at her and nearly laughed at the irony. Mimori only shook her head at schoolgirl thoughts that had no place in the workroom, especially desperate attempted ones such as those.

"I read. It's the only way to ever take in a story to the fullest extent. You've got to live life in the fullest as I say." Shrugging, an ironic grin plastered on his face, Cougar only thought of Mimori trying to do something fast. That would be a sight.

Mimori was crazy.

She certainly wasn't truly thinking about this was she?

Yes. Yes she was.

Whatever happened to Ryuho?

Well, he went into the closet and came out as a draq queen, sista.

That explained it all. 

Yeah, it was the cause of being a lonely eighteen year old with a kooky but receptive admirer and the first love of her life going around obsessing over a man who might as well eventually become his owner because Gods know Kazuma would never play the "bitch" part in a relationship.

Yeah, that was the reason why she even thought this.

Uh huh………Right. Keep convincing yourself of that, Mimori.

Cougar smiled at her pensive posture as she seemed to be in deep thought. Her dark eyes hazing over with a bit of emotion. Mimori was a really nice woman and he hoped that she would be a woman for him and him alone, especially since she had let go of Ryuho to pursue her research.

He hoped that she wasn't doing that to him also.

"Mr. Cougar, would you like to read with me after work? I wouldn't mind having company if you would come, after all, I do appreciate talking about books as well."

"I would, but Miss Mimori, I want to ask if you'll do one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't speed read."

And it was then that she noticed he had said her name correctly. Smiling, Mimori nodded her promise and went towards the door, feeling a different feeling than she had with Ryuho. She was happier today than any other day, and even more it was with Cougar.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Gawds, that sucked. Anyway, I love that coupling and yeah……Hopefully, you guys will post some more of these and yeaaaah……

Please leave a review and not a flame.

THANK YOU!


End file.
